Soul for a Soul
by Kfan026
Summary: Kid gets captured by Eibon and injected with black blood along with Black Star and Soul. Can two girls help them escape insaninty? OC


"Hey wake up! We're gonna be late!"

"Wha-?" the sleepy girl slowly opens her eyes and squints against the sun light. "Come on Emiko!" her sister says, pulling her out of bed.

"We're gonna get in trouble with the professor!" Emiko pushes her sister away.

"Okay, jeez Inochi. Did Blair leave already?"

"Yeah, just get dressed, I don't feel like getting an extra lesson from lord death." Inochi says, and walks out of the room. Emiko gets up and puts on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walks into the living room of the small apartment.

"We don't have time for breakfast, let's go!" Inochi says, pushing her out the door and pulling her down the hallway.

The two girls run up the steps of Shibusen and burst into class crescent moon. Everyone's head turns in their direction. "Inochi, Emiko, I'm glad you decided to join us." Stein says, twisting the screw in his head. The girls bow, "Sorry professor."

"Just take your seats." He says, pointing to two empty seats. The girls are about to walk up the steps, "Oh, I almost forgot. Lord Death wants to see you two, Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, and Soul."

"YAHOO!" Black Star yells, and races out the door. "Wait Black Star!" Tsubaki chases after him. "Finally, something cool. I'm tired of dissecting things." Soul says, and walks out the door with Maka and the two girls following.

They go to the Death Room and see Shinigami- sama, Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Hello, you wanted to see us?" Maka asks. "Ah yes, I am sending all of you and Kid to go get the witch soul of Medusa." Shinigami- Sama says. Maka clenches her teeth and looks at Soul. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Black Star demands, and runs to the door. He stops, "I have no idea where I'm going."

Kid rolls his eyes, "She's in Rome, and is stealing the souls of all the tourists that visit the coliseum." Maka looks hard at Kid. "Will the Demon God be with her?" He shrugs, "I have no idea, we'll find out when we get there." Soul smiles, "I agree with Black Star, what are we waiting for?"

"You may not be able to sense her, because she probably has soul protect on." Shinigami- Sama says. "We can site see while looking for her." Emiko says, giving everyone thumbs up. "Get going, I hope for the best!" Shinigami- Sama says waving. The group leaves the Death Room and walk outside. "Let's just take a plane." Inochi suggests. Everyone nods and goes home to pack.

"Look at the exquisite symmetry!" Kid says, marveling at the Coliseum. "Yeah, it's pretty impressive."Inochi says smiling. "YAHOO!" Everyone looks up . "Black Star get off the Coliseum! You're ruining the symmetry!" Kid yells, fuming. "Get over it!" Black Star yells, jumping down. Out of nowhere a group of teenagers come over and start spray painting one side of the Coliseum. Kid walks over to them and taps one of the boys on the shoulder. They spin around and look down at Kid. "Excuse me, but you are ruining the symmetry. Stop." The boys laugh and push him away. "Liz! Patty!"

"Right!" they say together. The boys stare in awe as the two girls transform into twin pistols. "I said stop." Kid says, pointing the guns at them. The boys run away and the girls turn back. "Disgusting. Defacing the coliseum. I can't stand it." Kid says, and starts wiping the paint off. "We don't have time for your OCD, we need to find Medusa." Soul says, trying to pry Kid away from the building. "But, the symmetry." Kid complains, pointing at the coliseum. "We'll come back later." Liz says, also trying to pry Kid away.

"Fine, let's just hurry up and find this stupid witch." Kid says, and starts walking towards the entrance. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief before following Kid inside. Inside the coliseum, Kid stops and spreads his arms. "It's more beautiful on the inside. Wonderful." Liz tugs on his arm, "We have a job to do Kid, remember?" He blinks and shakes his head, "Sorry, let's continue." He walks to the middle of the coliseum and turns around, eyes sparkling. "You cannot deny how amazingly it is made!" Liz nudges patty and she nods. "Get a move on you worthless cow!" Patty says, using her bad guy voice. The sparkle and happiness is immediately wiped away from Kid's face. "Why would you say that Patty?" kid asks, a look of sadness on his face. "So you can concentrate." Liz says, patting his head. Kid nods sadly and slowly walks around the coliseum. Emiko shakes her head. "I would hate to have an OCD like that." Soul grins, "Yeah, it's not exactly the coolest thing." The group had explored the coliseum for over an hour when Tsubaki suggests, " Maybe we should come back at night?" Black Star is about to protest when his stomach rumbles. "Yeah, a big guy like me needs to keep his strength up to face a witch." Everyone nods and turns to leave when Maka and the other miesters freeze up. "She's here." Inochi whispers. All the weapons transform and Black Star yells, "Come out you stupid witch! Although I can understand why you would be afraid of me. I'm a god you know!"

"Shut up! Don't taunt a witch!" Inochi hisses.

They hear shuffling behind and they all turn to see Chrona with Ragnarok peering over her head. "Crona, it's those annoying kids again!" Ragnarok yells. "What should I do? I don't know how to deal with this situation." Chrona says, looking down at the ground.

"Kill them you Idiot!" Chrona nods and a crazy smile creeps across her face. Ragnarok turns into the Demon Blade and the blade opens its mouth and screeches. All of the miesters cringe and a shadow covers the setting sun. Kid looks up, points his guns, and fires.

"Kid what are you shooting at?" Inochi asks, turning to him

"Medusa"

Inochi squints at the figure blocking out the sun and Medusa's soul appears. "Black Star, I'll deal with Chrona. Everyone else, please get Medusa." Inochi commands. Everyone else nods and she squares off against Chrona.

"Ragnarok…screaming resonance." Chrona says quietly. The blade opens its mouth and lets out an ear splitting scream that shakes everyone's bones and makes Inochi's teeth clatter. "Emiko, can you handle this?" Inochi asks, gritting her teeth. "Yeah, let's go!" Emiko's voice says, coming out of Inochi's weapon. Inochi's weapon is a double edged black sword. It looks a little bit like Ragnarok, minus the white streak down the middle. Inochi charges Chrona, dodges her attack, and slices her stomach. When she tries to slice Chrona's stomach Inochi sees the black blood hardening around her sword. Inochi jumps back and the sword is freed.

"That stuff is hard." Emiko says

"Yeah, I could use my soul wave length or we could try soul resonance." Inochi says, glancing at Chrona as the black blood disappears. Emiko transforms back. "Try your soul wave length, if that doesn't work we can use resonance of souls. I'll distract Chrona while you get her from behind." Inochi nods and Emiko's arm from the elbow down turns into the double edged black sword. Inochi charges towards Chrona with Emiko next to her. Chrona is looking between the two girls with a worried expression.

"Which one?"

"The one with a sword for an arm!" Ragnarok says.

Chrona swings at Emiko and Ragnarok does screaming resonance right when the two blades touch, and sends a painful jolt through Emiko's body. Chrona looks behind Emiko expecting to see Inochi and no one is there. "Go Soul Wavelength!" Inochi yells, and hits Chrona with one of her fists and elbows in the back. She twists her fist and Chrona goes flying. She hits the opposite wall of the coliseum, but not much happened since the black blood seemed to be protecting her.

"Nice one!" Emiko says, running over and giving Inochi a high five.

Inochi smiles grimly, "We are still going to need to do resonance of souls." Emiko smirks and transforms, "Fine with me." Inochi takes a firm stance, "Let's go Soul Resonance!" they say together. The two girls souls connect and a faint blue glow surrounds the weapon and mister. Inochi's weapon glows, gets longer, and grows a serrated edge that looks like shark teeth. The tip morphs into a black wolf head that snarls at Chrona. "Demon Weapon, Shadow Killer!" Inochi yells, and she slashes the sword sending a huge wave of soul energy bursting from it. The wave hits Chrona with the full force of a semi- truck. Chrona goes flying and gets knocked out. Emiko transforms back, "Well, let's go help the others." Inochi nods and the two go jogging over to where the others are fighting.

"Were here to help!" Inochi announces, and Emiko nods before turning back into the black blade. They got there just in time to see all the weapons and miesters use Resonance of Souls.

"Witch Hunter!"

"Death Cannon!"

"Fey Blade!" all the misters say at once. Medusa grins evilly and points her finger at the miesters.

"Vector Arrow!" the black arrows surrounding Medusa's soul shoot forward and the miesters dodge. Kid jumps back a few yards and gets on his knees. "Firing in 3..2..1!" the two cannons on Kid's arms fire a humongous blast that hits Medusa, making her fall to the ground. Maka runs at her with her weapon held high. "Let's go Soul! Witch Hunter!" She aims straight at Medusa, but right before Maka swings the scythe, Medusa put's a vector plate in front of her making Maka veer to the left.

"You won't get me with that trick! Speed Star!" Black Star shouts, and becomes a blur as he runs behind Medusa and swings at Medusa with his Fey blade. He was so fast that she had no time to block and he cuts her down. Her soul shrinks until it is about the size of a softball. All the miesters and weapons stare at the soul. "I'll hold on to it until we get back to Shibusen." Kid says, and uses his Shinigami powers to put it away. "It's over. I can't believe it." Maka says, shaking her head. Soul walks over, "Maka, are you ok? It looks like you're about to be sick." She smiles feebly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, what about Chrona?" Emiko asks.

"Bring her with us to Shibusen. In the mean time, I'm going to report to father." Kid says, and walks off.

Soul pats Black Star on the back, "You have the privilege of carrying Crona. It's something a God would do." Soul adds, after Black Star gives him a suspicious look.

"Really? Of course I'll do it!" black Star says enthusiastically. He runs over, throws Crona's limp body over his shoulder and sprints out of the coliseum.

Soul rolls his eyes, "Black Star! Do you know where you are going?"

"No!" Black Star shouts from the outside of the coliseum.

"I'll get him before he hurts himself." Tsubaki says, before chasing after him.

Kid had finished talking with his dad and Inochi walks over to him. "Hey, it was pretty awesome when you knocked Medusa out of the sky." Kid smiles, "Thanks, I've never seen your resonance of souls before. It was quite impressive."

"What did your dad say?"

Kid frowns, "He said great job, asked if everyone was ok, you know the usual stuff."

"Then why do you look upset?"

"Because my dad keeps telling me to get a date for the dance."

Inochi nods, "I can see how that can get annoying."

Kid shrugs, "Yeah well, we should probably get going." The two walk over to where the group is waiting.

They arrive back at Shibusen a day later and are congratulated by Shinigami- sama, Sid, and Death Scythe. Soul had to pry Death Scythe off of Maka before he crushed her with a hug. Shinigami- sama casually nudges Kid, "Remember to try to get a date to the dance." Kid gives him an annoyed look and sighs. "How many times have you told me this? I will ask someone when I feel like it."

Shinigami-sama holds his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine." Kid rolls his eyes and walks to the other side of the room and sits down in a chair. "You may return to class now." Shinigami-sama says, waving. Everyone groans and shuffle out of the death room.

"Kid I would listen to your dad if I were you." Liz says, walking next to Kid.

"I will when I find the right time." Kid says, and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, so you already have someone you want to go with?"

"Yes I do." Kid says flatly.

Patty and Liz shrug. They walk into class Crescent moon and see Stein dissecting some sort of sea creature. "Good, you are just in time to see me dissect a copepod."

"Yay." Inochi says sarcastically. The group takes their seats and Soul raises his hand. "When can we go home?"

Stein shrugs, "When I say." For the last thirty minutes of class everyone watches Stein as he slices and pulls things out of the creature and listens as he explains every part. Afterwards, everyone goes home. Inochi and Emiko get to their apartment. Emiko starts her homework and turns on Mtv.

"Emiko, will you make dinner soon?'

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Pasta"

"Fine" Emiko takes out the noodles and boils a pot of water. Suddenly there is a soft knock at the door. "I'll get it." Inochi says, walking to the door. She opens it and sees Chrona standing there with a nervous expression on her face. "Um, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Chrona looks at her feet. "I was wondering if I could stay here. The blue man scares me."

Inochi calls over her shoulder, "Hey Emiko, we have a visitor."

"Oh do we now?" Emiko says, coming over to the door.

"Chrona wants to stay with us." Inochi says, smiling sheepishly.

"You have got to be kidding." She looks at Chrona "Fine, just make sure Ragnarok doesn't make a lot of noise" Chrona nods and Inochi stands to the side to let her in. She walks in and stands next to the couch.

"Well don't be shy, make yourself comfortable." Inochi says, gesturing to a chair. Chrona sits down and Ragnarok pops out and gives her a noogie before disappearing.

"Ragnarok behave and I'll give you some candy." Emiko calls from the kitchen. Ragnarok pops out again and peers over Chrona's head. "How much candy?" Emiko walks out of the kitchen with a bag in her hand. She places it next to Chrona and Ragnarok looks at it suspiciously. Emiko reaches in the bag, pulls out a jelly bean and hands it to Ragnarok.

"You can have as much as you want, just stop bullying Chrona." Ragnarok gulps down the jelly bean and nods. Emiko grins and returns to the kitchen to finish dinner. Inochi switches the channels on the TV until she reaches American Idol.

"Do you watch TV?" Chrona shakes her head.

"Do you want to watch this?" Chrona nods. Inochi puts the remote down and goes to the kitchen to help Emiko. A few minutes later Inochi and Emiko walk out holding three bowls and three drinks. They set down a bowl and a cup in front of Chrona and flop onto the couch. After dinner and American Idol, Emiko puts the dishes away and Inochi makes the couch into Chrona's temporary bed. Chrona gives a small smile and the two girls return it, before they shut off the lights and go to bed.

The next day Emiko wakes up to her sister shaking her. "Wake up! You were talking about the twelfth century." Emiko raises her eyebrow.

"I never talk in my sleep."

"Well you were last night."

Emiko rolls her eyes, "Whatever, let's going to school." Inochi leaves the room and wakes up Crona. The group leaves the apartment and trudge up the steps of Shibusen. They walk into class Crescent moon and sit down in their seats.

Emiko looks around sleepily, "Hey Soul where's Stein?"

Soul looks at her and shrugs. "I have no idea, Kid said Death Scythe was going to be our sub." Emiko and Inochi groan. Just at that moment a man with dark red hair and a suit walks in the room. Maka slouches down in her seat and covers her face.

"Oh no, this day is going to be horrible." Tsubaki pats her arm comfortingly. The man smirks and whistles loudly to get everyone's attention. The noisy classroom quickly becomes silent and the man clears his throat.

"I am Death Scythe, but you will call me Mr. Death Scythe. Got it?" the kids stare in awe at him and nod. Soul rolls his eyes.

"Hey Death Scythe! Why do we have to get stuck with a teacher like you?" Death Scythe glares at him.

"It's Mr. Death Scythe to you, you little octopus head! I'm just here to watch you until Sid arrives. I have more important things to do." Kid crosses his arms and sighs. A few minutes later Sid comes in and Death Scythe waves at Maka before leaving the room. Maka groans and bangs her head on the table.

Sid rubs the back of his head, "Sorry I'm late. Today we will be learning dual tactics and then afterwards you may have a free period." After a difficult period of dual tactics everyone with their friends and chats quietly. Emiko nudges Inochi's sleeping form,

"I'm going to put a video camera in my room to prove I don't talk in my sleep." Inochi gives her thumbs up and lets her eyes close. A few minutes later Sid dismisses the class and Kid invites the group over to his house for lunch. Everyone agrees but, Tsubaki runs home to make some food to bring to Kid's house the group follows Kid to his house and Liz brings some chips, dip, cookies, sandwiches, and drinks. Tsubaki knocks on the door and Patty lets her in. Tsubaki walks in holding a tray covered in different meats, cheeses, and crackers.

"Wow Tsubaki- chan, that looks delicious!" Patty says, enthusiastically. Tsubaki grins and sets the tray down. After everyone eats their fill, Inochi takes the plates into the kitchen. Kid stands up and grabs a platter.

"I should go help." He says and walks away.

"Hey Inochi." Kid says, walking into the kitchen.

She smiles, "Oh, hi!"

"I was wondering if you are going to the dance this Friday."

She shrugs, "Probably why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me."

She smiles, "Yeah, of course."

He smiles back, "Great, I'll pick you up at eight ok?"

She nods, "Sure." She walks out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. She grabs Emiko away from a conversation with Soul and pulls her to the side.

"Guess what." Emiko frowns.

"What?"

"Kid asked me to the dance." Emiko's face brightens and she gives her sister thumbs up.

"Awesome, what are you going to wear?" She shrugs.

"I don't know, you'll have to help me pick something out." Inochi blinks slowly.

"Wait, you don't have a date, do you?" Emiko shakes her head.

"Nope, but you know who I want to ask me right?" Inochi nods.

"Yeah Soul, do you want me to say anything to push him along?"

Emiko shakes her finger in Inochi's face. "No please don't. Because I don't know if he wants to go with me."

Inochi smirks "Don't be ridiculous." Emiko simply shrugs and walks toward the door and waves at the group.

"Bye everyone, thanks for having us over Kid." She walks out the door and heads home. Soul notices Emiko's art book on the table.

"Hey, see you guys later, I'm going to give Emiko her art book." Maka nods and waves. Soul walks out the door and jogs down the street. He sees Emiko a few blocks away.

"Hey Emiko!" He shouts. She stops and turns. He quickly jogs over to her and hands her the art book.

"Oh, wow thanks!"

He rubs the back of his head."Yeah, I thought you might want it before school or whatever." She nods and flips through the book. She looks up.

"Do you want to see what I've been working on?"

He grins, "Sure" she flips it open to a page and hands it to him. It's a picture of a guy giving a big toothy grin and another guy, also smiling, giving him a high five. One of the guys has blue hair and the other with silvery white hair. Soul blinks and looks up.

"It's me and Black Star."

Emiko smiles, "I've drawn a few more of you two and some of everyone else. But, the one I'm most proud of would be this one." She reaches over and flips a few pages and stops on one of someone playing a piano. It was Soul; he was wearing a tuxedo with a red shirt. Soul's mouth hangs open just slightly.

"This… is me." Emiko nods.

"Yeah, I heard you played the piano so I drew it a while ago." Soul looks at it for a few moments longer and hands it back to her.

"Thanks. Well I better get home. I have loads of homework to do." She says, and turns to leave.

"Hey wait, before you go, will you go to the dance with me? Maka has already been asked by Ox and her dad won't let her go with me."

Emiko turns around and nods with a grin on her face. "Yeah, absolutely!"

Soul grins too "Great, pick you up at eight." They walk back to their houses and Soul goes to sleep. Emiko finishes her homework and waits for Inochi and Chrona come back. When Inochi and Chrona open the door they see Emiko walking towards her room with a camera and a stand in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Chrona asks, pointing at the camera and stand.

"I'm going to get proof." Emiko says, and marches into her room. Inochi rolls her eyes and says goodnight to Chrona before walking into her room. She notices Emiko's light off and peeks in her room. She sees the camera set up in front of her bed and Emiko asleep hugging her pillow. Inochi drags her feet as she walks to her room. She gets ready for bed and lays down, looking at the ceiling. Her mind was stuck on the resonance they had done in Rome several days ago. Everything had gone along normally until the wolf had appeared. That was the first time something like that had ever happened. She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"Oh my god! Inochi wake up!" Emiko races into Inochi's room and shakes her. Inochi's eyes snap open and she slaps her upside the head.

"What could be so important that you wake me up at six in the morning?" Emiko rubs her head.

"Well, I'm not talking in my sleep. Guess who it is!"

Inochi glares and crosses her arms, "Surprise me."

"Excalibur!" this got Inochi's attention and she grabs Emiko's shoulders.

"Did you get it on camera?"

"Uh, yeah." Emiko says, surprised by her sister's sudden interest.

"Show me." Emiko hurries to her room, grabs her camera and returns, handing it to Inochi. She presses the play button and watches as the window slides open and Excalibur leaps through. He twirls around the room a couple of times, then stops, sits on Emiko's night table and crosses his legs.

"In the Twelfth century I was at my peak and known throughout the world."

Emiko sighs, "I would stop it here. He just keeps talking for the next couple of hours." Inochi presses the stop button and hands the camera back to her.

"What do you think he wants?" Emiko asks.

"I don't know, he probably wants to talk to another sword." Emiko shrugs and goes to her room to change into clothes for the day. She wakes up Chrona and gives Ragnarok a jaw breaker. After breakfast they meet everyone at the basketball court. The team captains are Black Star and Kid. On Kid's team are Inochi, Chrona, Liz, and Patty. On Black Star's team are Soul, Maka, Emiko, and Tsubaki. Emiko and Inochi face off in the middle of the court. Patty tosses the ball in the air and the two girls jump for it. Emiko tips it off her fingers and Kid jumps in front of Soul and catches it. He dribbles it up the side of the court and shoots the ball. Black Star flies into the air and head butts the ball in Maka's direction. She catches it and looks around for an open pass.

"Over here!" Soul says. Maka bounce passes it to Soul and he shoots. It spins around on the rim and drops into the hoop.

"Alright, two points for my team!" Black Star shouts, and gives Soul a high five. Soul smirks and spins the ball on his finger.

"It's your ball." He says and passes it to Kid. Kid pulls his team into a huddle.

"Ok everyone, we need to win this game. Soul is the best player on Black Star's team. We need the best player on our team to cover him ok?" Everyone nods and they break away from the huddle. Kid passes the ball to Inochi and she passes it to Chrona. It soars above her head and Ragnarok pops out and catches it.

"I just wanted candy; I didn't know people would throw things at me." Ragnarok chucks the ball and Liz catches it. Tsubaki tries to block, but she passes it to Kid, who dunks the ball.

"Well, that came out of nowhere." Black Star mumbles. The game went on like this and Kid's team wins.

"The symmetry of my house was at stake. I was not going to lose." Kid says, looking serious.

Black Star rolls his eyes, "Whatever, it was just a game."

"Nothing is a game if it involves symmetry." Kid says, crossing his arms.

"At least my hair is somewhat symmetrical." Black Star mutters under his breath.

"Oh no, here we go..." Liz says, giving herself a face palm.

"I'm an abomination! I'm horrible and dirty! A worthless cow! I should die…" Kid says, curled up on the ground and pounding his fist. Inochi kneels next to him and pats him on the back. "You aren't worthless, it's fine if you don't have symmetrical hair style or whatever." Kid looks up, "You don't think I'm unsymmetrical garbage really?" She smiles, "Of course!"

"Well why don't we get some lunch?" Kid says, standing up and brushing himself off.

Soul laughs to himself, "He sure got over that fast."

"He defiantly likes Inochi." Emiko says matter- o –factly.

Soul raises an eyebrow and grins, "No way really?" he says sarcastically.

"Hey are you guys coming or what?" Black Star shouts. Everyone had started walking away while the two were talking. "Yeah, we're coming!" they both shout, and catch up with the group. They walk to a noodle shop and order their food. Everyone sits down and a waiter comes by and places their noodles in front of them.

"Hey Kid, when is the dance again?" Inochi asks, breaking apart her chopsticks.

"Tomorrow, It was moved forward a day." Inochi and Emiko quickly eat their food and run out of the shop. "What are they in a hurry about?" Soul asks, slurping his noodles. Liz and Tsubaki shake their heads. "I bet you they didn't buy anything for the dance." Maka says. "That sounds bothersome." Black Star says, starting on his third bowl of noodles.

"This sucks; there are practically no dresses left." Inochi says, sliding dresses on a rack.

"That's because some people are smart and bought them ahead of time." Emiko says, looking at a rack of blue dresses.

"I think they should save special ones in the back or something." Inochi says, crossing her arms. A employee walks over, "Hello can I assist you at all?"

"We were looking for a dress for a school dance." Emiko says.

"Oh really, what school?"

"Shibusen"

"If you haven't found anything, Shibusen has a section of dresses and suits reserved for students."

"Really?" Inochi asks, surprised.

"Yes, please follow me." She says, and leads them through a door to a large room filled with elegant clothing. "Hurray for Shinigami-sama!" Inochi and Emiko say together. "Will you need any help?" two women say, appearing in front of them.

"No thank you, we can manage" the two girls spend the next hour trying on dresses. Inochi picks out a white dress with black trim and a black flower pattern. Emiko picks out a berry colored dress with a black lace design. "Very nice, Soul is going to like it." Inochi says, looking her sister up and down.

"How do you-"

"Know he asked you? Well when he left the house to give you your sketch book, I had a feeling he was going to ask you." Emiko sighs, "Thanks, Kid will like yours too. Who knew they would have symmetrical dresses?" Emiko says, smirking.

"Yeah, well let's go buy them." Inochi says. They purchase their dresses and go home to hang them up. Emiko groans when she opens the front door. "Excalibur. Excalibur. I'm looking for him. I'm heading to California." Excalibur sings, while dancing around the living room, and swinging his stick.

"Please go away." Emiko says through clenched teeth. He stops suddenly and points his stick in her face, "Baka!" she pushes the stick away, "What are you doing here?"

"Baka!"

"Quit that! Now, what do you want?"

"Baquero!"

"Alright, that's it! Get over here you annoying little..." She yells, and lunges at him. He leaps onto her head and jumps off, standing in the door way. "Baka!" he jabs the stick in front of her face. She shoves it away and slams the door closed. Inochi blinks and points her finger at Emiko's face, "Baka!"

"Get over here you little worm!" Inochi laughs and runs into her room, locking her door. Talk about the dance had spread all throughout Shibusen and was the hot topic of almost every conversation. "Hey Tsubaki, who are you going with?" Maka asks.

"Black Star. He thought he was too God like for anyone else." Tsubaki says smiling.

"Who are you going with Maka-chan?" Maka sighs

"I'd rather not talk about it. But, if you really must know, my dad. He forbade me from going with anyone else." Tsubaki frowns.

"You couldn't go with Soul-kun?" she shakes her head

"Nope, he said absolutely not. He's going with Emiko anyways. He seems happy about it." She says, giving Tsubaki a small smile.

"Hey Soul, who are you going to the dance with?" Black Star asks.

"He's going with Emiko, and I with Inochi." Kid says, walking over.

"Wow, really? Not with Maka-chan?" Black Star says, gaping at Soul.

"Don't act so surprised, her dad wouldn't let her go with me." Soul says, rolling his eyes.

"Is Emiko your last resort or something?" Kid asks, raising an eyebrow. Soul shakes his head, "Not even close. I wanted to go with her too, but since Maka is my partner I asked her first."

"Excuse me, but if you ladies are done talking. I would like to start class now." Sid says, startling the small group. "As you all know, the school dance is this evening." A small cheer went up from the class. "Shinigami-sama will be there and will be making a speech that should be about ten seconds long." The class giggles at this and Kid sighs. "Instead of having a normal class day, we will be decorating the grand hall and deciding who you want to play at the dance. Does anyone know a musician?" Everyone points to Soul who makes an "X" over his chest with his arms.

"No way."

"Come on please? Your playing is really amazing." Maka says, begging. Soul shakes his head.

"Please?" everyone whines.

He covers his ears, "Fine, just shut up! I'll play a couple songs."

"Since the music is sorted out, let's head to the grand hall and get to work!" Sid says, marching out of the classroom. They follow him to the grand hall and see a couple other people from different classrooms already starting to decorate. "Hey look!" Kilik says, pointing. He is pointing at a tall figure wearing all black, except for his skull mask and hands. "Ah, hello everyone! Have we found a musician for tonight?" Shinigami asks. Someone pushes Soul forward. Shinigami tilts his head, "Soul Eater Evans. A musician like your brother?" Soul nods.

"What do you play?"

"The piano."

Shinigami claps happily, "How wonderful to hear! I bet all of us want to hear you play, some more than others." He says winking. Soul raises an eyebrow. Shinigami sees Death Scythe hitting on one of the new teachers. "Shinigami chop!" Kid sighs, "I find it hard to take my dad seriously sometimes."

"Except when he uses his mean voice though." Patty says, giggling.

Liz shivers, "That is absolutely frightening."

"Alright, pay attention! We need some heavy lifters to bring in the piano." Black Star's hand shoots in the air, "I'll do it!"

"Ok, I also need someone to draw and design a banner for the main entrance." Kid pulls Inochi and Emiko forward, "These two are very good artists, have them do it." Sid nods, "Alright, you two go over there, you will find the banner and design tools." He says, pointing. The two girls walk over and start working. "Kid, make sure everything is to your liking." Sid says, and Kid smiles.

"Of course."

"Everyone else, help around. I don't want to see any of you sitting around and not working." Everyone starts helping other people with their duties. Black Star pushes the piano to one side of the room.

"No, no, no! It must be in the middle! Put it close to that window." Kid says, using elaborate gestures.

"Yeah, yeah. I got ya." Black Star says, and moves it again. Soul walks over and starts to tune the piano. Kid walks over to Inochi and Emiko to inspect their work. "Very nice, the designs are equal on both sides!" He says, grinning. Inochi stands up and wipes her hands on her pants, "Thanks, I'll help around. See you later." She says, and walks off. Emiko smirks, "You have no idea how happy she is that you are going with her."

He smiles, "Yeah, she has no idea how long I've wanted to ask her." Emiko laughs to herself and continues on the banner. "Hey Emiko, can you come here for a second?" Soul says, waving at her from the piano bench. She walks over, "What's up?" Soul frowns and flips through a music book. "Do you have anything you want me to play?"

Emiko shakes her head, "Why don't you play some of the music that you feel like."

"Maka says my music is slightly dark and weird."

"I would like to hear it. If you can, would you play small town girl?"

Soul grins, "Yeah, that's a good slow dance song, and has a nice beat." Emiko nods and walks back over to the banner to put on the finishing touches. A few hours later, the hall looks like something out of a fancy prom movie. Shinigami-sama and Kid look around and whisper things to each other. Shinigami-sama comes over, "Excellent job everyone! You may go home and prepare for the party." Everyone cheers and race out of the school. Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Patty head over to Emiko and Inochi's house to get ready. "Chrona who are you going with?" Tsubaki asks, straightening her hair. "I don't have anyone to go with."

"Oh, I'm so sowwy!" Patty says, and hugs Chrona.

Chrona shrugs, "I don't mind, I'm just happy to go." A few hours later everyone is dressed, hair done, and make- up done. "Liz, Patty who are you going with?" Maka asks, smoothing her dress. Liz and Patty grin, "Upper classmen." Maka gawks at them.

"Lucky! I can't believe it!" then a knock comes from the door. Inochi walks over and looks through the peephole. "Maka, your date is here." Inochi opens the door to Death Scythe.

"You look beautiful Maka. I feel lucky to go to the dance with you."

Maka sighs, "Thanks, let's get going. See you guys at the party." Then they walk out the door. Soon after, a knock comes from the door. Emiko walks over, peers through the peephole and grins. "Inochi, Kid is here." Emiko swings the door open and Kid is standing there in a suit, white shirt, and black tie. Liz and Patty beam at him. He holds out his hand and smiles, "You look amazing." Inochi blushes slightly, "You too Kid- kun." She takes his hand and they walk out the door. Patty and Liz's dates arrive and the two girls insist Chrona comes with them. They pull Chrona along with them and Tsubaki and Emiko are the only two left. Suddenly, there is a loud banging coming from the door. Tsubaki answers the door and grins at Emiko. "It's Soul and Black Star." She opens the door to Soul and Black Star. Soul is wearing a suit with a dark red shirt and black tie. He has his hands in his pockets and is grinning. Black Star is also wearing a suit, but it is a bight sloppy and his tie is loose around his neck. He is grinning at Tsubaki and shooting looks at Soul.

"You both look great." Soul says, and holds his hand out.

"Let's go Tsubaki before all the food is gone!" Black Star says, taking her hand and running out the door. Soul shakes his head and Emiko takes his hand. When they arrive, Shinigami-sama asks if Soul can start playing now. "Oh man I forgot. I'll play a couple of songs, and then we can dance." Soul says, and walks over to the piano. Sid stops the CD that was playing and then a strange but beautiful sound starts drifting from the piano. The buzz of talking quickly dies down and everyone turns to look at Soul. His fingers dance across the keys and he has his eyes closed.

"Amazing, what a beautiful song." Tsubaki says.

"He's really into it. How can he play with his eyes closed?" Black Star asks.

"He's playing from his soul. This music is who he is." Maka says, walking away from her dad who is flirting with a teacher. The song changed a note and sounded slightly darker. Soul has a thoughtful and concentrated look on his face. Then the song ends and everyone claps. Soul opens his eyes and starts to play Small Town Girl. Emiko smiles at Inochi and Kid dancing with each other. She looks over at Soul and sees him mouthing the words to himself. Emiko walks over to him and stands next to the piano bench. "Do you sing?"

Soul doesn't look up from the keys to respond, "No, I just know the words." He scoots over on the bench, "Sit." She sits next to him and they start to talk about becoming Death Scythes for Lord Death. "They defiantly like each other. I haven't seen it so obviously before." Inochi says smirking.

Kid nods and looks Inochi in the eye. "Thank you for going with me."

Inochi nods, transfixed by his yellow eyes, "Of course, I wanted to go with you." Kid blinks slowly and tilts his head. "Is that so? Liz was right then."

She raises an eyebrow, "About what?"

Kid smiles, "About you liking me." Inochi's face turns a dark red and she storms over to Liz. Kid laughs to himself and pulls gently on her hand. "It's alright, I like you too." Liz and Patty smile at the pair, "Finally, took him long enough." Liz says, shaking her head. Patty giggles. Kid smiles at Inochi and she smiles back. The song ends and Kid walks off to get some drinks. Liz walks over and props her elbow on Inochi's shoulder. "Well are you surprised?"

"A bit, I didn't know he felt that way."

Liz shrugs, "Shinigami are hard to read I guess." Then Soul starts to play Mozart's 7th sonata. "Well this is new; this doesn't sound like a song Soul would play." Maka says, folding her arms across her chest.

"I requested it." Tsubaki says, smiling.

"Tsubaki since this is a dance, do you want to dance?" Black Star asks.

Tsubaki grins widely, "Yeah! Did someone put you up to it?" Black Star quickly glances at Patty, "No." Tsubaki sees the glance but ignores it, "Ok, let's go!" she drags Black Star onto the dance floor and he shoots a glare at Patty, who sticks her tongue out at him.

"What did you do?" Liz asks

"I said I would bring up that I fought him and beat him. I said I would announce it after Shinigami-sama's speech."

Liz sighs, "Poor Black Star." She looks at the dance floor and sees Black Star looking at his feet and looking awkward, trying to dance. After the song someone clears their throat. Everyone looks in the direction and they see Shinigami standing on a short stage.

"Sup, sup! Thanks for coming! Well, that's all I have to say."

Kid sighs, "Thank you for coming and enjoy yourselves." Everyone golf claps and then Sid starts playing some fast beat dance music. Soul walks over to Emiko, "Would you like to dance?" She smiles and nods. They make their way through the mass of people on the dance floor to an open spot, and do their best to keep up with the fast paced music. After the song, Soul walks over to Sid and requests a song. A few seconds later, a song by Michel Buble starts to play and Soul walks back over to Emiko mouthing the words and grinning, showing his teeth. The two start to dance, unaware of the pairs of eyes watching them.

*DEATH CITY*

"Mizune, do you see the young Shinigami?" Eruka asks, walking down a street in Death City.

"Chi chi"

"Good, stay there until Free and I arrive."

"Chi chi chi"

"Lord Eibon will arrive soon after." The witch and the immortal quickly make their way up the steps of Shibusen.

"Why do we still have to do this if Medusa is dead?" Free asks.

"Because Eibon said he could get rid of all my snakes without killing me. He needs you for your immortality against Lord Death."

Free stops abruptly, "What? I have to fend off Lord Death while you nab the Shinigami? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Shh! You can't die so it's no big deal."

"Chi chi chi"

"Mizune says there's a girl with the Shinigami. Mizune, you separate them if necessary."

Eruka stops in front of Shibusen, "Alright, Soul Protect release!" a wave of soul energy washes over the school and Maka gasps. "Again, but why? Soul come here! It's a witch!" Maka grabs Soul's arm and pulls him away.

"Maka, what the hell? Are you sure?"

"She's right. It's not one witch but five. They are extremely close too." Stein says, walking up behind them. "Let's do this then." Soul says, and transforms into a scythe. "Wait, where's Crona?"Maka demands, and spins around. She spots her pressed up against the wall, cowering. Maka runs up, "Crona, if you're afraid you can hide." Crona nods and crawls over to a corner, pulling her knees up under her chin.

"Maka, what's up?" Black Star asks.

"Witches"

"Finally, this party was getting boring. Tsubaki, chain scythe mode!"

"Right!" when the witches had released their soul protect, Inochi and Kid had stopped dancing immediately. "Father, there are witches!" Kid shouts, running towards Shinigami-sama.

"I know, and so is that immortal." Shinigami says, narrowing his eyes. Inochi grabs Emiko away from her dancing. "Transform"

"Yup!" Liz and Patty had transformed into their weapon forms. There is suddenly a loud snarling noise and a werewolf bursts through one of the huge windows. "Death Scythe I can handle this by myself." Shinigami-sama says calmly, watching his weapon out of the corner of his eye.

"Fight me Death!" The werewolf bellows.

"As you wish." The werewolf charges him and he moves to the side, easily dodging his attack. Shinigami raises his hand above his head, "Shinigami Chop!"

"Ice cylinder!" the werewolf forms a column of ice around Shinigami's hand. Shinigami-sama pauses "Hey, thanks for the hammer. Shinigami Ice Chop!" He brings his hand down on the werewolf's head, making the ground under his feet crack. "Wolf tail wall!" the werewolf smacks Shinigami-sama's hand away, and a fight ensues. Kid watches the fight with eyes. Suddenly, he feels like he is being sucked up. He drops his pistols and Eibon closes his book softly with a small smile on his face. "I have the Shinigami, Free you can withdraw." The werewolf leaps out a window and Eibon stealthily slips out a side door. "The witch's soul presence is gone, they got away." Maka says, grinding her teeth. "Kid has been kidnapped! (no pun intended)" Liz shouts, running forward.

"Do you know who did it?" Shinigami-sama asks.

"Some guy with a book and a hat."

Shinigami-sama sighs, "Eibon."

"The one who made the B.R.E.W.?" Inochi asks.

"Exactly, I think we should all know why he captured Kiddo-kun."

"To make another Demon God, correct?" Maka answers. Crona whimpers in her corner and Shinigami-sama nods. "What are we going to do without a miester?" Patty asks, pouting. Liz frowns and hugs her sister. "Stein-kun, please get all the Death Scythes gathered in the Death room as soon as possible." Stein nods and quickly walks out of hall with Death Scythe. "Everyone else, I advise you to go home, but keep an eye out for those witches." Shinigami-sama says, before leaving the room.

The grand hall becomes eerily quiet. "Come on Inochi, we should go home." Emiko says. Inochi nods sadly and the pair walk home. Inochi had her mind on what Kid said. Why was he taken right when he said he liked her too? She had an image of his yellow eyes burned into her mind. She walks into the apartment and is about to lock the door when there is a knock. She opens it and sees Crona.

"Oh sorry, we forgot about you. Come on in."

Crona shuffles inside, "Are you worried about Kid-kun?"

Inochi nods, "Yeah I am. He should be fine though. He's a Shinigami after all."

*KID*

"Where the hell am I? This place is disgusting, completely unorganized." Kid says.

He looks around, "This looks like a book, there are words everywhere." Then he feels a yanking on his feet and he gets pulled out of the book, landing on his butt. He looks around and sees former Death Scythe Justin Law. Kid jumps to his feet, "You have some nerve showing your face." Justin smiles and points to his ear buds. Kid smirks, "I know you can read my lips, don't act stupid."

Justin nods, "I can, I just don't feel like answering you though." Kid turns around and sees a man in a hat, flipping pages through a book. "Eibon."

The man looks up and smiles slightly, "Hello young Shinigami, I assume you know why you are here."

Kid frowns, "Actually, I don't."

Eibon waves over a boy, "Gopher will tell you." Gopher walks forward and punches Kid in the stomach. Kid coughs and drops to his knees, "You are here because Noah-sama wants to make you into a Demon God. Privileged filth, I was Noah-sama's favorite until you came along." Eibon puts a hand on Gopher's shoulder, "That's enough, we want to keep him in decent looking condition."

Gopher nods, "Yes Noah-sama." Eibon gestures at Justin. He walks over to Kid and pulls him up by his hair, "Walk." Kid grimaces and walks forward. He spins around and tries to kick Justin away. He blocks with his forearm and a blade slides out. Kid's leg gets a deep cut and blood starts to run out of the wound. Justin shakes his head, "What are you thinking? Noah wants you in good condition." He pushes Kid into a room and locks the door.

*SHIBUSEN*

"Sid-kun, I am going to need you to gather a search party and look for Eibon's hideout." Shinigami-sama says after all the Death Scythes arrive in the Death room. Sid nods and walks out of the room. Shinigami-sama sighs and sips his tea. "What is troubling you?" Stein asks.

"I'm just hoping Kiddo-kun will be alright. Who knows with Eibon."

"Do you need anything?"

"Bring me Black Star; I have a special mission for him." Stein walks out of the room and Black Star sprints in and slides to a stop in front of Shinigami-sama. "I hear you have a special mission for me."

"Yes, now listen carefully. I need you to find one of the witches that was there last night, and bring her to me ALIVE" Black Star salutes him and charges out of the room. He spots Tsubaki and halts to a stop next to her. "We have a mission, let's go!" she nods and they run off.

*SOME WHERE IN DEATH CITY*

"I know, Eibon is just like Medusa. He'll only take out four snakes at a time." Eruka says to Mizune.

"Chi chi."

Eruka stops, "There's a miester very close by. We should get out of here. Transform!" Eruka turns into a frog, and Mizune into a mouse. Mizune crawls into a mouse hole and Eruka hops as fast as she can. A shadow looms over her and a hand reaches out and grabs her. She is squished to the road and then dangled in front of someone's face. She meets eye contact and lets out a squeak of fear. The person's eyes are turquoise but have a yellow star in the middle of each pupil. "I wonder if roasted frog tastes like chicken." Black Star says, drooling and holding Eruka in front of his face.

Tsubaki looks over his shoulder, "Shinigami-sama said he wanted a witch ALIVE, remember?"

Black Star sighs and stands up from his squatting position, "He never said anything about torture. Besides, this witch was part of capturing Kid-kun."

Tsubaki takes Eruka from Black Star and holds her gently, "I don't care, we should get out here and back to Lord Death."

Black Star holds his hands out, "I want to carry the captive. I caught her after all." She gives Eruka back to Black Star and holds her slightly tighter than Tsubaki. They arrive at the Death room and Black Star drops Eruka in front of Shinigami-sama. Eruka trembles as Shinigami-sama looks down at her, "The frog witch Eruka. You don't seem like the type to work with Eibon. You can transform back into your real form if you wish."

She nods and transforms, "He said if I helped him capture your son he would get rid of all the snakes in my body."

Shinigami-sama sighs, "Stein will remove them for you. I would appreciate it if you would tell us where Eibon's hideout is afterwards." Eruka nods and follows Stein out of the room.

*KID*

"Hey Shinigami, it's time to eat." Gopher says, opening the door to Kid's room. Justin walks in and ties Kid's hands behind his back. Justin leads Kid out and forces him onto his knees. Justin reaches into a bag and pulls out a human soul. Kid looks away and presses his lips together. "Don't make this hard on yourself." Justin says. Gopher grabs Kid's hair and yanks his head back. Justin hangs the soul over Kid's face and forces his fingers in his mouth. Kid coughs and Justin shoves the soul in his mouth and shuts it. Kid starts to choke, and Justin slaps him on his back, making him swallow the soul. It tasted better than he expected, it felt light and fluffy. He could feel a nice warmth building up inside him.

"Not bad huh, Shinigami? One more and you're done for the day." Gopher says, and hands Justin another soul. Kid was not going to admit that he liked the taste of human souls. So, he gave Justin a hard time like he did before, except this time he didn't choke. Justin smiles and puts Kid back in his room.

*INOCHI*

"Hey Inochi, I know your worried and upset about Kid-kun being gone. But, you need to help in searching for him." Emiko says.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Inochi says, sitting on the couch and closing her eyes.

"You have been trying to sense his soul for a day and a half now, you're just wasting energy."

Inochi glares at Emiko, "What are you doing to help?"

"I'm going to interrogate the witch. Shinigami-sama asked me to"

Inochi gawks at Emiko, "No fair, why did he ask you?"

Emiko shrugs; Inochi crosses her arms across her chest and closes her eyes again.

*KID*

Justin knocks on Kid's door and opens it. Kid looks up at Justin from where he is sitting and raises an eyebrow. Justin pulls a syringe of black liquid out of his pocket. Kid's eyes widen and he jumps to his feet. Justin sighs and steps to the side to let someone else in the room. A man wearing a coat and big glove things walks into the room. He smirks and Kid notices that his teeth are pointed like Soul's. "Giriko can you hold him while I inject the black blood?" Justin asks.

Giriko nods and walks up to Kid, he kicks at him and keeps his foot a few inches in front of his stomach. Then a slight whirring noise starts and Kid looks down at Giriko's foot. A chainsaw blade slides out and starts to spin quickly, turning into a blur. "Onto your knees" Giriko says. Kid slowly gets to his knees and gasps when he feels a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He looks out the corner of his eye and sees Justin injecting the black blood. He didn't even sense him come up behind him. Justin removes the needle and Giriko lowers his foot. Another blade comes out of his foot and he leaves the room.

Kid feels a smile creep up on his face and he starts to laugh quietly. Justin smirks slightly and softly closes the door. Outside of Kid's room Justin hears him laughing louder and slightly crazier. Noah said to give him half a vile of the blood but, Justin gave him the whole thing. The faster things go the better. Justin leans against the wall next to Kid's door, removes his ear buds and listens to the madness.

*EMIKO*

"What were you doing in Death City, witch?" Emiko demands. Eruka fidgets slightly. She didn't like the look that everyone had in their eyes at Shibusen. They all looked mad and evil.

"I went to talk to my friends in the witch coven."

Emiko nods and sits back in her chair, "I understand that you worked with Eibon. What about your friend, the Werewolf."

Eruka shrugs, "I think he's still at Eibon's hideout."

"Do you know how they plan on making Kid into a Demon God?"

Eruka looks down at her hands folded on her lap. "They start off by feeding him human souls and injecting a vile of black blood each day."

"How many souls?"

"They said they would start off with two and increase the number each day." Emiko nods and stands up. She walks out of the room and Eruka is taken back to her cell. "What did you find out?" Shinigami-sama asks when Emiko walks into the Death room. She relays the information back to him and he narrows his eyes. "This isn't good, his Shinigami body can repel most things, but black blood is a different. The blood will take effect on Kiddo-kun w hen it's hits his blood stream."

*INOCHI*

"What information did you get out of the witch? Does she know where Kid-kun is?" Inochi bombards Emiko with questions when she walks into the apartment.

"I'll tell you later, she doesn't know where Kid is." Emiko says.

"I figured you would say that. Luckily I found out the area of where Kid is located."

"Why haven't you told Shinigami this? He will want to get Kid-kun back."

Inochi frowns, "I can sense his soul but it feels all wrong. I feel a strong dark energy coming from somewhere out of Death City. Do you think Kid-kun has turned evil?"

"Maybe, from what I hear the black blood will affect him immediately and he has already eaten many human souls."

"We're going to get him. Come on Emiko, let's go" Inochi grabs Emiko's hand and drags her out the door.

"Hey, you're not getting Kiddo-kun without us! I'm going to kill the mother fuckers who took him!" Black Star shouts from a tree branch. He jumps down and Inochi smiles at him. They start to run towards the outskirts of Death City when they hear foot falls behind them. Emiko looks over her shoulder to see Soul and Maka chasing after them. "We're coming too! I have a score to settle with Eibon." Maka says, narrowing her eyes.

Liz and Patty see the group run past them, "Where are you going?" Liz shouts

"To get Kid-kun back!" Inochi shouts. Liz and Patty follow them. Eventually the group leaves Death City and reach Death Valley.

Inochi stops suddenly and closes her eyes. "I'm focusing on all souls in the area." Her eyes snap open, "This way!" they continue to run in the direction. They reach a small dried out tree sticking out of the ground. "This is where Kid-kun is, I can feel his soul under my feet" Inochi says.

Black Star bends over and looks at the tree, "A stick? Kid turned into a stick? Kid isn't here Inochi."

"We came all this damn way for nothing!" Soul says, and kicks the stick. The ground starts to shake violently. "Soul, what did you do?" Maka screams

"I didn't do anything!" Soul yells. The ground caves under their feet and they fall far down until they hit the ground. All the miesters land on their feet, and the weapons on their butts. Inochi looks around and sees they are in a large room with two long hallways. "We'll split up. Four down one hallway and four down another."

"Hey! Who elected you leader of this outfit?" Black Star demands.

"No one, Maka and I are the only ones who can sense souls so I go with one group and she goes with another."

"As leader of group Black Star, we should go this way!" Black Star says.

Maka closes her eyes, "He's right, I sense Kid-kun's soul down this hallway. It's also down this hallway too…"

"It could be a trick of the black blood. Hallucinations" Tsubaki says.

"We need to be careful, we have no idea how much evil is in Kid." Emiko says. They split up into groups, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Inochi in one group. Maka, Soul, Patty, and Emiko in the other. They head down a hallway and Inochi sees Kid at the end of it smiling and waving. She runs forward and is stopped suddenly when she feels a sharp pain on her cheek. "Inochi stop, don't move!" Black Star yells.

She blinks and looks down at herself. She is barely an inch away from be skewered by a bunch of spikes sticking out of the wall. Black Star grabs her by the back of her shirt and pulls her back. She reaches up and touches her cheek; she pulls her hand away to show blood on her hand. "You just ran straight towards the wall yelling that you found Kiddo-kun." He says.

"Ino-chan, are you ok?" Tsubaki asks. Inochi nods. Could it have been Kid trying to stop her from getting to him? He can control the black blood so it could be.

*KID*

"Your friends are here Shinigami; would you like to greet them?" Gopher asks.

Kid smirks, "Of course."

He unlocks Kid's door and opens it, "Don't you have a girlfriend Shinigami?"

Kid shakes his head, "No, I don't even remember my friend's names."

Gopher holds a bag out to him, "Hungry?"

Kid reaches in, pulls out a soul, and eats it. He glances at the bag again, "Can I have another one?"

"This would be you're 22 soul today. I didn't know they tasted that good."

Kid grabs the bag from him and eats two more. Gopher holds up a vile and Kid holds out his arms to him. He gets two injections in each arm of black blood. Kid grins, "I'm ready."

*EMIKO*

"Hey Patty, what are you going to do when you see Kid-kun?" Emiko asks.

"I'm gonna beat him up for getting caught." Patty says, with a determined look on her face. The hallway opens up to a room and two other hallways connecting to it. The group pauses when they hear noises coming from the closest hallway. Black Star, Inochi, Tsubaki, and Liz walk out and Emiko notices the cut on Inochi's cheek. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Inochi nods, "Yeah, I'm fine." Black Star shakes his head and attempts to act out what happened. It looked like he was having a spasm. Maka glanced at the other hallway and her eyes widen.

*LIZ*

Liz leaned over to Patty and whispered "Transform" in her ear. Patty nods and turns into a pistol. Liz holds her by her side until she hears footfalls coming from the hallway. Kid walks out of the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He looked different, his eyes were the same yellow but, the white around them was black and his mouth looked like they had stitches on it. Liz points the gun at Kid, "Take the guns out and put them down."

Kid smirks, "How did you know?" He says as he takes the guns out and drops them.

"I can turn into one; I know the shape of them"

"You were going to shoot us?" Tsubaki says, horrified.

Kid nods, "Yes, I was" A creepy smile spreads across his face, "I'll just have to kill you some other way."

"Kid, you asymmetrical bastard!" Black star yells. Tsubaki turns into a giant shuriken and he chucks her at Kid. It gets him in the stomach and Kid looks down at it with bored eyes. He looks back up with pupils dilated, "Want to know something? My blood is black." He rips the shuriken out of his stomach and hurls it at Black Star. Before it hits him Tsubaki turns into a smoke bomb.

Emiko turns into weapon form, "Come on Inochi, he's not the same guy we knew before." Inochi nods. The smoke clears and everyone sees Kid with the guns he had dropped earlier in his hands. His shoulders have the spikes on them like when he does resonance of souls. "How can they resonate? They don't have souls." Liz says. The guns turn into Death cannons and Kid grins again, "The black blood can do some pretty cool things."

Soul transforms, "Not when you're acting like you're on drugs or something."

Kid frowns, "I should capture you. I think Eibon will be pleased if I take your soul." He points the guns at the group and narrows his eyes, "Execution mode, prepare to die."

*INOCHI*

"Emiko!" Inochi yells

"Right!"

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Inochi winces as a dark energy courses through her.

"The black blood was on those spikes you ran into." Kid says. "Death Cannon." The guns fire humongous blasts of soul energy and everyone dodges. The wolf springs from the tip of Inochi's weapon but, it's eyes are red and it triples in size. Kid tilts his head and in the dim light of underground, Inochi notices that the irises of his eyes are glowing yellow.

"Demon Weapon Shadow Killer!" Inochi yells and the wolf jumps on Kid, pinning him down. It opens its mouth and black ball of energy forms in its mouth. It fires at Kid's chest and makes him pass out. A huge spike of black blood shoots out of his chest and the wolf dissolves and soon after the spike disappears as well. Inochi runs to Kid and Emiko transforms back to help Inochi.

*JUSTIN*

"How unfortunate, Noah will not be pleased." Justin says, leaning against a doorway to one of the hallways. "I'll have to get rid of you myself I suppose." Then a foot connects with the side of his head and he goes flying.

"Hey, where are you looking?" Black Star demands

"Taking the path of a Demon to surpass God? I don't think so." Justin says, wiping blood from the side of his mouth. He staggers to his feet and a blade slides out of his forearm and he runs at the two girls. Soul quickly transforms and jumps in front of them,

"Soul!" Emiko and Maka scream. Justin smirks and slices him across his stomach. A line of blood forms on the cut and Soul collapses. Suddenly, the room starts to shake and pieces of the ceiling fall off.

Justin frowns, "The Shinigami went a little crazy in here I think. Wish I could stay, but this place is about to cave in." he pulls out a paper with weird writing on it that sucks him in and burns up. Emiko and Maka hold Soul between them and Black Star carries Kid. They run up some stairs and bust open a hatch in the ceiling. They lay on the ground next to the hatch and a few moments later, ten feet away from the hatch, the ground crumbles. Soul shakes his head and sits up and gingerly touches his cut. He sighs in relief, it wasn't as bad as the cut he received from Chrona.

Black Star stands up and he has Kid riding piggy back, "This reminds me of something. All we need is for him to have an umbrella and a really annoying thing prancing around." Everyone laughs and start on the walk to Death City.

*DEATH CITY*

When they enter the city the group feels eyes bore into their backs. They walk up the steps of Shibusen and walk into the Death Room. Black Star lays Kid in front of Shinigami-sama who looks down at Kid. Kid's eyes snap open and he looks up at his dad. "Hello Shinigami-sama."

"Hullo Kiddo-kun"

Kid pulls out his guns and points them at his dad, "Eibon will be pleased if I take your soul."

"Shinigami Chop!" Shinigami-sama chops Kid right in his stomach, making him pass out again. The lines on his mouth disappear and Shinigami-sama drifts to where everyone is waiting.

"When Kiddo-kun wakes up, he will have to memory of the past events. I don't want any of you to tell him what happened. I'm mostly directing this at you Black Star."

Black Star crosses his arms and puffs out his chest, "What? You think I can't keep my mouth shut? Gods can do whatever they want!"

Shinigami-sama sighs, "I hope so." Just then, Kid's eyes flicker open and he sits up. "What happened?"

Shinigami-sama floats over to Kid and pats him on the head, "Hallo Kiddo-kun! Glad to see you awake! When you tried to dye your hair black and fainted, people got worried so your friends came to see if you were alright." He says, gesturing to the group.

Kid springs to his feet, "How long did the dye last?" he demands.

"About seven minutes or so."

"Damn, I can't live with that! I have to try again." And with that he runs out of the room.

"Smooth one Shinigami-sama" Liz says and he gives her thumbs up.

Several minutes later kid sprints back into the room with his hair completely black and stops in front of his dad, "Alright time me!"

Shinigami-sama nods and looks at the clock hanging on the wall. Eight minutes later the dye fades away and lines reappear. Kid glances up at the lines and sighs, "Damn I hate these things. How long did it last?"

"Eight minutes exactly"

Kid punches a fist in the air and grins, "Yes! I am pleased with the outcome!"

"If you want you can go to your next class which appears to be P.E. or you can go home and rest." Shinigami-sama says.

Everyone looks at each other and laughs, "Come on, what do you think?" Soul asks.

"Oh right, my bad." Shinigami-sama says, waving. Everyone leaves and go to their separate apartments.

*EMIKO*

Emiko and Inochi walk into the apartment and the smell of burning fish hits their noses. Blair trots out of the kitchen in cat form carrying a blackened fish in her mouth. "Nyah! Welcome home!"

"Hi Blair, did you burn anything?" Emiko asks, and before Blair can answer, Inochi walks into the kitchen giving thumbs up that it is still in one piece.

A few moments later Chrona comes walking in the door with Ragnarok beating on her head, "Hey cut that out!" Emiko says, thumping him on the head. He glares at her then hits Chrona one more time before disappearing.

"Why was he beating you up?" Inochi asks, handing Chrona an icepack.

"Well, I was running and I'm not good at sports so Ragnarok beat me up for being slower than everyone else." Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and Emiko opens it to Tsubaki.

"Uh, hey what's up?"

"Can you come over as soon as possible please? Black Star was watching Charisma Justice on T.V. and he said that no one can ever be a god so you must be an idiot to try." Tsubaki says frowning, "He freaked out and threw a shuriken at the T.V., and He was starring at it blankly when I left."

"Okay, we'll come over as soon as we can."

Tsubaki nods, "Alright thank you, I'm going to ask Maka-chan and Soul-kun next."

*INOCHI*

Then she walks off and Emiko closes the door. Emiko turns to tell what's going on when Inochi speaks before she can,

"Let me guess… is it Black Star?"

"Yeah."

Then once again there is a knock on the door and Blair jumps behind the couch arm and hisses. "It's Eibon, I can sense his dark soul."

Inochi rolls her eyes and opens the door, "look, nothing." She says, gesturing to the empty space in front of her. Then she feels eyes boring into the side of her head, she glances to the side and see's Eibon.

"I find it rude that you would take my Shinigami from my collection. You will have to replace him for now." He says, and reaches for his book. Then he freezes and blood drips from the side of his mouth. Inochi and Eibon look at a black and red scythe blade protruding from his chest.

"I wouldn't let your guard down mister." Soul says, pushing the blade deeper.

Eibon laughs coldly and grabs his book, "Maybe I should take you too, your soul seems to be on the border line of insanity."

*BLACK STAR*

Then everyone's head turns to a loud yell, "AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Black Star comes running down the hall with Tsubaki in Fey blade mode. A bright flash of light and a burst of soul energy appears and throws Black Star against the wall.

"Don't interfere when Noah is working." Justin says, walking down the hallway.

"Ah Justin, I didn't need you to use Law abiding silver gun. I can get out of this myself." Eibon says, swinging his leg around and kicking Soul in the ribs, dislodging his scythe blade. Soul hits the wall next to Black Star and lands on his stomach.

Eibon smiles slightly and gestures to Justin, "Come along, I think these students know who they are dealing with." Justin and Eibon start to dissolve, "Remember, the Shinigami is no longer a friend of yours. He's part of my collection now." Then the two men finally disappear.

"Inochi!" Kid yells running down the hallway. "Are you alright?" he asks looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Black Star and Soul look pretty banged up though." Inochi says, glancing in their direction.

"I think Emiko, Maka, and Tsubaki have them covered." Kid says, smiling grimly.

"Tsubaki, I'm fine. That jerk just got a lucky shot that's all." Black Star says, sitting up cross-legged.

"But you were hit directly and your head smashed against the wall." Tsubaki says worriedly.

Black Star grins and wipes at the blood running from a wound on his forehead, "I'm fine no prob-" He narrows his eyes and reaches behind him to pull a dart out from the back of his neck. "What's this?" he sticks his finger under the needle and a black liquid drips out onto it.

"Black Star don't-" Tsubaki says, but Black Star sticks his finger in his mouth and gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"It tastes like bad blood." He says. Kid walks over to him and holds out his hand,

"Can I see? My father may want to have a look at that." Black Star nods and hands it to him. Kid rolls it around on his hand and holds it up to the light.

"Hmm… it's streamlined which is for precision and speed. Who ever wanted you injected wanted to do it fast."

*MAKA*

"Soul are you alright? Do you need me to get Professor Stein?" Maka asks, with a worried expression. Soul nods and tries to sit up but, falls back in pain, holding his side.

"Ugh, he got a good shot. I think he broke a few ribs. Damn, this is not cool at all." Soul says, through gritted teeth.

It just so happens Stein was walking down the halls to see how Kid was doing.

*STEIN*

Stein comes to a stop in front of Soul, Maka, and Emiko. "Oh my, what happened here?" Stein says in his normal, calm voice.

"Professor Stein, its Soul. I think he has broken ribs." Maka says, looking up at him.

Professor Stein kneels next to Soul and barely touches his side when Soul flinches and squeezes his eyes shut in pain. Stein pulls his hand away then gently removes Souls jacket. Stein's eyes widen at the blood covering his shirt. He quickly pulls out a scalpel and cuts Souls shirt, revealing a bloody mess underneath. It looked like several large stab wounds and a few broken ribs.

"Who did this?" he asks

"Eibon did. He kicked Soul in the ribs." Maka says, her eyes widening

"Did you see anything on his shoes?"

"No, why?"

"I think his shoes have spikes on them. This is really bad." Stein mutters the last part to himself, and narrows his eyes when he sees some black substance among the mess of blood. He pulls a tissue out of his pocket and dabs at it. Soul gasps at the pain and grits his teeth.

"Professor, what is it?" Kid asks walking over.

"Black blood, it seems that Eibon wants to get as many people infected as possible." Stein says, standing and picking up Soul.

"Soul needs to go to intensive care for now, but don't worry he should be fine." Stein says calmly and walks off with Soul in his arms.

"Maka-chan, will you be alright?" Emiko asks

Maka nods slowly and walks to her apartment without a word.

*TSUBAKI*

"Poor Maka-chan." Tsubaki says softly. Black Star stands up and walks to the apartment,

"Come on Tsubaki lets go." Tsubaki nods and follows him. Things with Black Star start to get strange later that night.

*INOCHI*

"Emiko stop making noise, I'm trying to sleep." Inochi says, sleepily. It was the middle of the night and Emiko had no reason to be in her room.

"I thought you could sense souls Inochi, if so you should know who I am."

Inochi's eyes open slowly, and tries to focus on where the voice is coming from. "Who is it?"

"You can't tell your friends from your enemies, that's not good. I could be here to kill you and you would never have found out."

The voice sounded familiar but a little bit insane, "Black Star?"

"She remembers!" Inochi's eyes adjust to the darkness and she sees two pairs of glowing blue eyes with stars in the middle and she could make out a big smile too. She pulls the blanket up to her chin and frowns, "Black Star what are you doing in my room? Get out."

He laughs and the eyes and smile fade away, then appear on the other side of the room, but higher up.

"Get off of my dresser." Inochi says, scowling.

"Oh, don't make that face. I haven't done anything to you." Black Star says smiling wider.

"Don't do that, it's creepy. You look like the Cheshire cat and you kind of sound like it too."

"I think it's interesting." He says and the eyes fade away and then reappear above her.

"Stop climbing on my furniture. Now get off of my head board." Inochi says swatting at him. She expects to feel him but, touches nothing but air.

"Where are you? How did you do that?"

"I'm over here." Black Star says appearing at the foot of her bed "I can leave an imprint where ever I want. This could defiantly come in handy some time. Tsubaki should be waking up now to make me my midnight snack so I'll see you later." The eyes wink and then it disappears along with the mouth.

*LIZ*

"Kid, what are you doing?" Liz asks when she walks into the study room. She finds him drawing out large blue prints for some kind of machine.

Kid looks over at her and grins, his irises are glowing yellow again, "Oh nothing, just making some schematics for a surprise. I was thinking about it all day but never got to it. Night is when I think best."

"That's interesting but, why are your eyes like that?"

Kid gets a thoughtful look on his face and shrugs, "I have no idea, you should probably get to sleep now or else you'll be tired in the morning."

Liz scratches her head and leaves the room thinking about the creepy smile on Kid's face when he thought she wasn't looking.

*MAKA*

Maka sneaks in through the front door of Shibusen and heads to the intensive care department. Dr. Stein hadn't given her any information on Soul's recovery and she wanted to make sure he was ok herself. She tip toes down the hallway and stops in front of the door to the intensive care room. Maka slowly opens the door and notices the bed that Soul should be in is empty and the sheets are all made up. She is about to leave to tell Shinigami-sama, when she sees someone out of the corner of her eye. Soul was sitting on the window seat looking outside.

"Soul, What are you doing there you're supposed to be sleeping." Maka says walking towards him. He turns his head and looks at her with glowing crimson eyes and with the creepy looking moon behind him, he looked like one of those evil children out of the horror movies.

"Hey Maka what's up? I just really noticed how cool the moon looks. It's pretty creepy looking don't you think?" she also noticed that when he spoke his pointy shark-like teeth were glowing too which added even more to the effect of an evil child.

"I came here to check on you but you seem fine now. How is your wound?" Maka asks.

Soul chuckles, "Take a look for yourself. It's almost all healed." He pulls up the side of the shirt Maka brought him earlier that day. He had it all bandaged up and there was some blood stains on it but, the puncture wounds have almost healed.

"I'm glad, but you really need to sleep." She says and tugs on his arm

"Alright, alright. Jeez." Soul hops down from the window seat and sits cross legged on the bed.

"No, not sitting, sleeping." She says and pushes on his shoulders. His eyes widen and his hand shoots out and grabs Maka around the throat.

"Soul, what are you-?" Maka asks, trying to breath. Soul laughs quietly and grins widely showing all of his teeth.

"Maka, you are much too trusting around Soul. I would be more careful around him; I could have him crush your wind pipe if I wanted." The voice coming out of Soul's mouth was one that Maka had heard before.

"Little Demon." Maka is trying to pry Soul's fingers away from her throat but with no luck.

"Yes, with Soul's physical and mental state as it is now it was easy to take control." Soul says, tightening his hold on Maka.

She slaps Soul across the face hard and he releases his death grip. He shakes his head and holds a hand to his cheek. "What the hell was that for? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was trying to save you from insanity." Maka says, narrowing her eyes. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to know how my partner was doing?"

"Oh, thanks" Soul says rubbing his head.

Maka frowns slightly, "You should really get some sleep now."

He nods and pulls the sheets over him, "Sorry Maka."

She gives him a small smile and leaves.

*KID*

"Everyone, Come look at what I made!" Kid yells down the hall.

Liz and Patty yawn and walk to the living room where they see a huge machine with a door and many dials.

"Kid is this what you were working on last night?" Liz asks

Kid looks away from the dial he was turning and raises an eyebrow, "No, this is something different. It's a time machine." Patty looks at it in wonder and starts to push random buttons.

"Idiot, Do you want to blow it up?" Kid demands, pulling her away.

Patty nods her head, "I do." just then the rest of the group walks in and stare in awe at the machine.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Black Star says, marveling at it.

"Kid, you should go travel!" Patty says pushing Inochi, Black Star, and Kid in the time machine and twisting random knobs and slamming the door closed.

"IDIOT, LET US OUT!" Kid yells, banging on the door. Patty presses the go button and the machine shakes and a sound like a vacuum being turned on. It starts and stops a few seconds later.

Patty skips over to the door and swings it open, "Ta-Da! All gone!"

*KID, INOCHI, AND BLACK STAR*

Kid had closed his eyes during the whole time traveling business and opens them to see a deserted prairie. He looks around and sees a small town in the distance.

"Where the hell did that brat beam us?" Black Star demands, crossing his arms.

"We seem to be in the Wild West." Inochi says as a tumble weed rolls past. A breeze blows by and then builds to a howling wind. Black Star looks behind them and his jaw drops at the sight of a huge sand storm.

Kid takes out Beelzebub and holds his hands out to Inochi and Black Star, "Come on!" they hop on his skateboard and they fly into the air. It shoots forward and the dust storm starts to dwindle behind them. They fly closer to the town when Beelzebub starts to stutter and drops out of the air. They hit the ground and dust themselves off.

"Why is this thing acting up all of a sudden?" Black Star asks kicking the skate board.

Kid pushes Black Star away, "Because technology has not been invented yet." He picks up his skate board and uses his Shinigami powers to put it away. Then he pulls two guns out of his pockets,

"I have a feeling that we are going to need these."

Just then a voice yells, "Hey!" they all turn around and see a cowboy standing behind them, his hands fingering the guns in his holsters.

"Who are you?" Inochi asks

"Why little lady, I'm Jessie James. The fastest shot in the West. I would like to challenge your strangely dressed friend there to a duel." He says pointing to Kid. Kid puts his guns in his pockets and walks up to Jessie.

"Ten paces Duel?"

Jessie nods and they turn their backs to each other and walk ten paces. Kid whirls around, pulls out his guns and shoots Jessie before he even had time to think. Jessie falls to the ground, two bullet holes in his back.

"Now I'm the fastest shot." Kid says and shoves the guns in his pockets.

*SOUL*

"Hey Soul and Emiko! You need to travel too!" Patty says and pushes them in the machine. She sends them to Germany in the middle of WWII. Soul and Emiko look around and see Hitler being followed by several guards. He sees them and stops and looks down at them and dismisses his guards.

"Where are you children from? I have never seen such strangely clothed people. What is wrong with your hair boy? Are you German and is this girl Jewish?" Hitler was about to say more when Soul turns his arm into a scythe and cleanly removes his head.

"Soul, are you crazy?" Emiko demands. Soul grabs her hand and they run and hide behind the ruins of a building.

"If Hitler is dead history should change right?" Soul whispers.

Emiko nods, "Yeah, you're right. Now they have to cancel their plans because their leader is dead."

A loud voice booms, "Hitler has been killed by a boy with silvery white hair and is accompanied by a girl. Hitler is being replaced by the second in command, Shinigami- sama. If you see these two people please turn them in immediately." Emiko and Soul's jaws drop at the sound of Shinigami-sama's name.

"Shinigami-sama is affiliated with Hitler?" Emiko says to herself. Two guards walk by and she punches them both in the face, knocking them out. She drags one of them over to Soul, "Here, change into his clothes and put the hat on." Soul nods and does as she says. Emiko changes into the other guards clothes and walk out from behind the ruin. Soul scans the area and sees a black form hovering out of the corner of his eye. Shinigami-sama was in his old scary form and was using the lifters he uses to fly. He spots Soul and Emiko and drifts over to them, "I haven't you seen you around before. You must be the new guards that I heard about. This is my son Leonardo." Shinigami-sama gestures to a boy behind him that looks almost exactly like Kid except that the lines went completely around his head and he wasn't as good looking as Kid. "He will be the one that will show you how we do things here."


End file.
